Un autre essai de Cousin copine
by magorna
Summary: Trad de NintendoGal55. Inspirée par un essai écrit par un anonyme, nous explorerons dans ce petit essai les tréfonds du subconscient d'Arnold dans l'épisode "Cousin copine"


Bonjour, me voilà sur un nouveau fandom, apparemment peu fréquenter par les francophones. Il y a quelque temps je repensais au dessin animé Hé Arnold et par curiosité je suis venue voir ce qui se faisait côté fanfiction. C'est là que je suis tombé sur cette fic et je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'en fasse la traduction.

Cette fanfic a été écrite par NintendoGal55, il s'agit d'un essai sur un épisode de la dernière saison "Cousin copine". Etant assez jeune lors de la première diffusion en France (et je n'ai vu cet épisode qu'une seule fois à la télé), je ne l'avais pas entièrement compris, je l'avais juste trouvé intéressant et un peu flippant, mais après l'avoir revu et avoir lu cet essai j'ai compris à quel point cet épisode est important pour la série.

Le texte étant traduction, la première personne désigne l'auteur et non moi.

Disclaimer: Hé Arnold ne m'appartient pas, plus que cette fanfiction je ne possède que la traduction.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Un essai de "Cousin copine"<span>

Lire un essai écrit par un fan anonyme, justement sur cet épisode de Hé Arnold "Cousin copine" (Arnold Visits Arnie dans la version originale), m'a donné l'idée d'écrire le mien. Donc, pardonnez moi si je fais référence à cet essai. Voici l'adresse si vous voulez le lire, il suffit d'enlever les espaces (cet essai n'est disponible qu'en anglais). http: / www. fanfiction . net / s / 3599166 / 1 /

L'épisode peut être interprété de différentes manières, et pourtant nous savons tous ce qu'il représente et ce qu'il signifie. J'avais vraiment apprécier cet épisode, et comme l'autre disait, cela nous transporte dans le subconscient d'Arnold comme cela n'avait jamais été fait. A part dans l'épisode "Marriages" (Married), mais ce n'est pas cela qui sera traité. Dans cet épisode, on parle surtout de ce qu'Arnold pense, et comment inconsciemment, il sait et ressent des choses dont il n'a pas encore idée, mais qui sont là.

Donc oui, c'était très précipité et à la fin ça tendait vraiment vers le cauchmardesque, mais c'était, évidemment pour l'effet comique. On ne nous pas donné, ni à nous ni à Arnold, assez de temps pour y réfléchir, mais c'était assez pour nous faire savoir ce que pensait Arnold, au-delà de la partie consciente de son esprit.

Arnold est notre héros, et il recherche le vrai amour. Ce rêve va l'aider à trouver des réponses dont il n'a pas encore conscience.

L'intrigue

L'intrigue de cet épisode est simple. Arnold est supposé rendre visite à son antithèse et étrange cousin Arnie à la campagne pour le weekend. Ses amis sont en train de s'entrainer au baseball au stade Gerald, donc il s'y rend pour leur dire qu'il doit partir quelques jours. Assez simple non?

Puis Arnold va se coucher le soir même, et rêve de sa viste à son cousin Arnie, bien qu'on ne sache qu'il rêve que vers la fin de l'épisode quand il se réveille. Dans ce rêve, il rencontre les parfaites antithèses de certains de ses amis, il tombe également amoureux, se fait rejeter, se débat contre une fille à laquelle il ne s'intéresse pas et ensuite ça vire au film d'horreur et il se réveille. Il retourne au stade Gerald, voyant ses amis tels qu'ils ont toujours été, et se trouve soulager de voir que tout est revenu à la normale.

Cet épisode avait de remarquable qu'il montrait que,en son fort intérieur, non seulement Arnold se doutait des sentiments de Helga pour lui, mais aussi, qu'il savait que Lila n'était en effet pas la fille pour lui, qu'en réalité il aimait Helga.

Mirroir et images parallèles

Quand Arnold rêvait de sa visite chez Arnie, son subconscient créa un mirroir de tout ce qu'il connaissait de la vie réelle, pour ajouter à l'effet de la vraie signification de son rêve. On sait qu'Arnie est la parfaite antithèse d'Arnold, et son rêve l'emmène à se représenter ça. Ce qui est assez amusant puisqu'Arnie existe vraiment mais pas les autres personnages. Mais ne chipotons pas là-dessus. L'idée est que chacun était l'opposé de lui-même, ce qui créa l'image du mirroir.

Arnie représente ce qu'Arnold serait s'il renonçait dans la vie. Il ne fait qu'exister, a très peu d'intéret pour quoi que ce soit, et il semble penser que compter les choses, les peluches de poussière, un tas de terre, est aussi intéressant que sortir avec une fille. Arnold vit et s'efforce de faire tout ce qui est possible pour être heureux, et il a des intéret, en particulier quand il apprécie une fille. Ils sont l'exacte opposés de l'autre. Un autre exemple, le cochon de compagnie d'Anold, Abner est mignon et propre. Celui d'Arnie, Abigail est sale et vilain.

Les amis d'Arnold, Lila, Helga, Sid, Stinky, Gerald, Rhonda, Phoebe, et Harold ont chacun dans le rêve un alter-ego, mais opposé à qui ils sont ,ou dans le cas d'Helga, opposé à ce qu'elle montre quotidiennement.

Lila devient l'effronté, grossière, et vulgaire Lulu.

Phoebe devient la rustre, aussi-bête-qu-une-chaise, abruti Fifi.

Stinky devient l'épatant, intellot et brillant Stumpy.

Gerald devient le névrotique et geignard Gerard.

Sid devient cool, décontract, doué de raison Kid.

Harold devient l'impecablement habillé, mince et propre sur lui Harry.

Rhonda devient la négligée, désordonnée, qui se fiche à quoi elle ressemble Rhoda.

Helga devient la douce, créative, polite et amusante Hilda.

Donc c'est un juste un univers parallèles où tout le monde est le contraire de ce qu'il est. Cela fait la transition pour représenter en son fort intérieur ce que les deux filles les plus importante dans la vie d'Arnold représente pour lui, et aussi, pour l'effet comique. (Qui n'aime l'idée très drôle où un personnage devient l'inverse de qui il est? XD)

Le miroir et le parallèle fonctionnent ainsi. Dans la vie réel, Lila est une fille très douce et gentille, mais n'a pas d'intéret romantique pour Arnold. Dans le rêve, Lulu n'est pas du tout gentille, mais aime beaucoup beaucoup Arnold . Dans la vie réelle, Lila tombe sous le charme d'Arnie indifférent. Tout comme Lulu tombe sous le charme d'Arnold indifférent. Arnold aime Lila dans la vie réel. Dans le rêve Arnold n'aime pas Lulu de cette façon.

Dans la vie réelle, Helga agit comme si elle détestait Arnold, mais est en réalité amoureuse de lui. Dans le rêve, Hilda est gentille et douce, mais n'a pas d'intéret romantique pour Arnold. Helga est amoureuse d'Arnold qui apparement ne s'intéresse pas elle (pas consciemment du moins). Mais dans le rêve, Arnold tombe amoureux d'Hilda.

Une fois de plus nous avons ce miroir. Arnold aime vraiment une fille, mais cette fille aime Arnie. Arnold n'aime pas une fille, mais cette fille l'aime. Comme je le disais, vie réelle, Arnold aime Lila, mais elle aime Arnie. Helga est amoureuse d'Arnold, mais il ne ressent pas la même chose.

Lulu et Lila

Nous avons déjà établis l'antithèse parallèle et le miroir. Mais, il est aussi vrai que Lulu n'est PAS Lila. Lila est simplement utilisée pour montrer qu'elle n'a pas le vrai amour. Son subconscient l'a créée comme le genre de personne qu'Arnold ne supporterait pas. Ses valeurs sont solides comme de la pierre et il est honnête jusqu'à la moelle, comme disait l'auteur anonyme de l'essai, et ce n'est que trop vrai. Arnold choisirait le vrai amour plutôt qu'une simple attirance sans contrainte. Il fait toujours ce qu'il croit, qu'importe ce que c'est.

Donc comme je le disais, son subsconscient s'astreint à lui montrer que Lila n'est pas la fille pour lui, et donc il créa Lulu, qui est effrontée, grossière, vulgaire, simplement tout ce qu'un gars ne voudrait pas comme vrai amour. C'est aussi une part de revanche, puisque il peut ressentir, pas consciemment, qu'il se fait balader par Lila. Quoique pour exacte, c'est lui qui a consentit à être son ami et à trainer avec elle bien qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Nous savons tous qu'Arnold ne laisserait jamais paraître sa rancoeur dans ces circonstances puisqu'il sait que ce n'est pas la faute de Lila si elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup beaucoup.

Il a été soulevé, puisque c'est le subconscient d'Arnold qui travaille, que Lulu pouvait aussi représenter son désirt pour Lila. C'est aussi un point intéressant a soulevé, puisque cela pourrait être simplement ça, puisque ça pourrait simplement être un petit truc du genre "Sois prudent avec ce que tu souhaites". Parce que, quand on le lui présente comme il avait imaginé, il fait machine arrière et s'en désinterresse donc c'est un bon point.

Donc l'idée est que Lulu est de manière basique la représentation d'un quoi Lila n'est pas la fille pour Arnold, et il sait cela inconsciemment. Mais il n'est n'a pas encore conscience. (Pas jusque "La Petite fiancée d'Arnold", "Timberly loves Arnold")

L'auteur anonyme de l'essai que j'ai mentionné plus haut,a aussi marqué un point en disant que si jamais Arnold et Lila se mettait ensemble, cela ne marcherait pas. J'ai abordé ce point également dans mon essai précedent. Arnold et Lila ne sont tout simplement compatibles. Je ne veux pas répéter tout ce que j'ai dit ce que l'autre personne avait dit, mais le fait est qu'ils ont assez en commun pour se comprendre et qu'ils ont une personnalité similaire, pourtant il y a un gros défaut dans tout ceci. Lila voit le monde à travers des lunettes avec des verres roses, et ignore tout ce qui est mauvais dans ce monde, que tout autour d'elle est "au combien parfait". Elle fait cela pour se cacher de tout ce qui va mal dans sa vie, pour éviter d'être blesser. Comme le fait Helga, sauf qu'Helga utilise l'hostilité où Lila utilise une gentillesse extravertie. En retour, cela montre Lila comme un personnage ennuyeux avec une seule facette. Arnold est optimiste, ne laisse jamais rien faire obstacle à son bonheur, et il n'a pas l'illusion que le monde est parfait. Il est également une personne complexe, et il a besoin de quelqu'un qui partage certains aspects de sa personnalité, et qui complèterait ses différences avec les siennes.

Lulu ne représente pas seulement la fille qu'Arnold ne veut pas, mais aussi, le style de vie qu'il ne veut pas. Lulu est sans aucun de doute le genre de fille qui est allumeuse, flatteuse et briseuse de coeurs, et juste ce qu'on voudrait pour une petite passade. Arnold ne se ferait jamais prendre à ça, ses manières ne sont pas pour lui. Donc encore une fois, son subconscient lui dit que Lila n'est pas la fille pour lui. Pas pour ces raisons là evidemment, juste pour le principe qu'ils ne se conviennent pas. Arnold et Lulu ne marcheraient jamais, ce qui signifie que, dans la vie réelle, Arnold et Lila ne marcheraient pas.

Lulu est facile, crue, effrontée, et d'après les standards d'une fille de neuf ans une trainée. Elle harcèle Arnold constemment, d'une façon qu'il n'apprécie pas venant d'une fille qu'il n'aime pas. Elle le chatouille, essaye de se blottir contre lui, essaye de l'embrasser, la totale. Lui, bien sûr, est instantenement révulsé par elle et reste fidèle à sa morale.

Donc en gros, c'est Lulu. Elle est l'antithèse de Lila, utilisée de façon à montrer que Lila n'est pas la fille pour notre héros.

Hilda et Helga

Maintenant nous allons passer à Hilda, qui, dans le rêve est globalement l'antithèse de la Helga qu'Arnold connait dans la vie réelle. Mais, et c'est un grand mais, Hilda est tout ce qu'Helga est sans son personnage de brute. Comparée à Lulu, elle est une vraie dame, et est le vrai amour. Elle est insaisissable, difficile à obtenier comme l'amour l'est toujours. On doit travailler pour l'obtenir. Et Arnold, notre héros, doit faire des efforts pour gagner Helga, comme il doit le faire dans son rêve, bien qu'il ait échoué puisque Hilda aime Arnie.

Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, le subconscient fonctionne là encore en utilisant Helga pour représenter le genre de fille qu'Arnold aimerait, et aussi pour lui dire qu'elle est la fille pour lui. Il le sait dans les tréfonds de son subconscient, et il n'en pas encore pris conscience. Hilda est la Helga qu'Arnold sait qu'elle est au fond d'elle, et qu'elle serait si elle avait plus confiance en elle si elle se débarassait de son attitude de brute. Cela prouve qu'il sait comment elle est réellement qu'il aime ce côté là chez elle. Donc d'une certaine façon, si Helga avait été comme Hilda depuis le début (sauf la partie où elle aime Arnie), il y aurait eu une possibilité qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Et c'est ce qu'il fait dans le rêve.

On rencontre Hilda pour la première fois devant le cinéma, regardant la lune et récitant de la poésie. Ceci indique qu'en son fort intérieur que Helga est très douée en poésie et il y a une petite possibilité, une toute petite, qu'il sache inconsciemment qu'elle est la propriétaire du petit carnet rose? Qui sait. L'idée c'est qu'il sait d'une certaine manière qu'elle est excellente en poésie. Enfin bref, donc Arnold essayait d'échapper à Lulu alors qu'elle le harcelait encore une fois, et sort prendre l'air. Il trébuche sur Hilda, et ainsi souligne le fait qu'il tombe littéralement amoureux d'elle.

J'adore ce moment de l'épisode. Arnold lui jette un coup d'oeil, d'un coup il y a cette romantique petite musique, il sourit d'une manière niaise et dit "Salut" d'une manière naise. Hilda lui répond "Bonjour" poliment, et prend sa main offerte pour se relever. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'Arnold dit quelque chose qui, je crois, lui a valu les applaudissement et l'amour de toute les fans d'Helga, moi incluse.

"Est-ce que nous nous connaissons"

Il y a un sentiment de familiarité ici, vous voyez? Evidemment! Hilda ressemble à Helga, à la voix d'Helga, et s'habille comme elle, bien qu'un peu differemment. Elle est tout ce qu'Arnold sait qu'elle est fond d'elle, la Helga qu'il apprécie. Cela indique que dans les tréfonds de son subconscient, il reconnait Helga comme digne d'amour et d'affection. Plus précisement, SON amour et SON affection. On sait ous que dans la vie réelle, quand Helga est gentille et laisse tomber son attitude de brute, il l'apprécie vraiment. Maintenant avec Hilda, qui est Helga se montrant telle qu'elle est, il fait bien plus que de l'apprécier.

Hilda est la vrai amour, la romance. Chaste, honnête et directe et pas facile à conquérir comme je le disais. L'amour demande du travail et des efforts, et elle est assez insaisisble.

Alors que le rêve suit son cours et que Hilda entre en jeu, Arnold does fait tout son possible pour passer du temps avec elle et s'en rapprocher. Ceci ramène aussi quelques évenements antérieurs. Quand il offre des bonbons à Hilda pendant le film, cela soulève la question si son subconscient repasse les évenements de "Trou de mémoire" (Beaned) quand il préparait un casse croute à Helga et qu'il la nourrissait avec du pudding au chocolat. Ou plus tard durant la balade en charette à foin, quand il lui offre un bleuet, tout comme il le fait dans "Trou de mémoire". En plus de lui offrir une fleur et des bonbons, Arnold essaye de l'attirer contre lui avec le vieux truc du "Laisse enlever la paille de tes cheveux" et il est déçu quand il la regarde faire la même chose avec Arnie. Donc oui, ses actions et ses tentatives sont assez modérés et innocentes, mais cela prouve que c'est toujours un garçon qui veut se rapprocher de la fille qu'il aime. Bien sûr on sait que ce n'esrt ni un pervers ni un arriviste, il aurait arrêté si Hilda avait clairement montré qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ça.

Ensuite viennent les deux confessions dans le champs de maïs. Arnold dit à Hilda qu'il l'aime beaucoup, de manière honnête, franche simple et directe. Malheureusement, Hilda avoue qu'elle est amoureuse d'Arnie. Cela ramène au moment où Lila le rejette, et elle aussi aime Arnie. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est "sympathique et séduisant", ce qui va à Arnold comme un gant. Puis elle s'en va, laissant Arnold seul et triste, et c'est là que ça vire au cauchemar quand tout les enfants de la ville, représentant l'antithèse de ses amis, et Arnie, arrivent et passent à l'attaque.

Comme je le disais, le miroir entre encore en jeu. Dansle rêve, Lulu aime Arnold, mais Arnold est amoureux de Hilda. Dans la vie réelle, Helga est amoureuse Arnold, mais Arnold aime Lila. Son subconscient a tout remis en place et lui a dit, en fabriquant un parallèle de tout ce qu'il connaissait, que Lila n'était pas la fille pour lui, et que Helga était son vrai amour, la fille parfaite pour lui. Il n'a plus qu'à en prendre conscience, puisque tout est mélangé comme un immense puzzle. Il doit trouver toutes les pièces et les assembler, les mettre en place jusqu'à la dernière, et résoudre ce puzzle.

Une fois encore on voit, à travers le miroir et le parallèle, qu'Arnold en son fort intérieur est aucourant de sentiments de Helga pour lui.

Le rêve sert à, comme je l'ai dit, montrer que Helga est la fille parfaite pour Arnold.

Le réveil

Bien, maintenant on est à la fin du rêve, Arnold s'est réveillé, et est assez désorienté, se demandait quel jour on est. Il se rend compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Cela lui donne pas mal à réfléchir.

Arnold se rend ensuite au stade Gerald, toujours en pyjama, et comme l'autre jour, tout le monde joue au baseball. Tout le monde est redevenu normal, enfin ils ont toujours été normal, mais après ce rêve il est heureux de voir tout le monde comme il est vraiment. Rhonda est toujours obsédée par la mode et impeccable, Harold est négligé et ce ne préoccuppe pas de son apparence, Phoebe est toujours une intello brillante, Stinky est ahuri, Lila est sage et gentille, Gerald est cool décontracté doué de raison, Sid est névrotiue et geignard, et Helga est...et bien, Helga.

C'est là que c'est mignon. Après avoir vu Helga agir comme elle le fait toujours, Arnold est heureux de la voir et l'enlace. Si on lui demandait pourquoi il a fait ça, je suis d'accord avecl'auteur anoyme pour dire qu'il serait incapable d'expliquer son geste. Je suis aussi d'accord pour dire que peut-être c'est son subconscient qui l'a poussé vers Helga, parce qu'elle est la fille parfaite pour lui. Pendant un moment elle le laisse l'enlacer et fond dans ses bras, puis elle le repousse. Je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas entendre son soupir béat...

Arnold: Whaou, Helga s'est bien toi!

Puis il l'enlance, elle le laisse faire un moment, fond, et le repousse.

Helga: Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Bien sûr que c'est moi Frise-à-plat!

Lila: A qui croyais-tu t'addresser Arnold?

Arnold recule ensuite devant Lila, les mains devant lui en protection, redoutant une autre attaque de Lulu. Ceci est aussi une indication de subconscient pour lui dire que Lila n'est pas la fille pour lui. Puis, il l'interroge sur ses sentiments, juste pour confirmer que c'est la même Lila et P AS Lulu.

Arnold: Lila, tu m'aimes beaucoup beaucoup ou tu m'aimes bien seulement?

Lila: Oh, je t'aime bien c'est déjà beaucoup.

Arnold: Chouette. Enfin, c'est chouette de te l'entendre dire.

Donc bien que c'était précipité et que ça ne laissait pas, ni à nous ni à Arnold, pour y réfléchir, au moins maintenant on sait. On sait qu'en son fort intérieur Arnold sait ce qu'il est supposé savoir, toutes les chose qui vont bientôt entrer en jeu et l'aider à faire le bon choix. Tout cela revient sur le fait que Helga est la fille parfaite pour lui et que Lila est mieux en tant qu'amie, et il sait tout cela au fond, il n'a plus qu'à en prendre conscience.


End file.
